The invention relates to electrical terminals of the type generally known as "insulation displacement contact" (IDC) terminals where insulation surrounding a wire or cable is split and displaced by a pair of tines on the terminal and the locally bared wire or cable is gripped between the tines to achieve electrical contact. Such terminals will hereinafter be referred to as IDC terminals. More particularly, but not exclusively, the invention relates to the IDC terminals for use in an array of terminals for connection to a "flat" cable, being a cable having a multiplicity of insulated conductors arranged alongside one another to have the appearance of a sheet.